


The Beauty Time Can Reveal

by Kkhaebsong, Rebecca_AMGG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: <3, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Work Up For Adoption, cute lil smol child, im s o r r y, mainly victuuri with bits of other ships, yuuri about to retire, yuuri and victor talk about adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkhaebsong/pseuds/Kkhaebsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_AMGG/pseuds/Rebecca_AMGG
Summary: "If you told me 5 years ago, that I would be married to the man of my dreams, Victor Nikiforov, three consecutive gold medals, thinking about getting a child, I would have probably never believed you"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five years since Yuuri Katsuki won silver at the Grand Prix.Four years since Victor Nikiforov officially proposed to him.Three years since he and Victor got married.Two years since he won his first gold medal at the Grand Prix.One year since he broke his world record again, earning him another gold medal.Now Yuuri is twenty-nine years old, in his last season of skating. He's about to celebrate winning gold for a third year in a row when Victor pops up an unexpected question."What if... we got a child?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If I make any mistakes in grammar or anything in general, please feel free to let me know <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be great tomorrow, make the whole world remember why I chose _you.._ "

The snow falls gently outside as I stare out my window. I'm sitting on the bed thinking about how tomorrow will be my last performance at the Grand Prix. My last performance in skating. My last performance doing what made me _who I am_.

Victor is on the phone in the other room ordering food. I continue staring out the window, watching the street lights illuminate couples walking down the sidewalk, children playing in the snow, pets bouncing around their owners, everything just resounding in _love_.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, head pressing between my neck and shoulder. I feel his warm breath on my cheek as he says, "Yuuri, I got us something to eat, It should be here soon."  
He lightly kisses me as he releases his hold on me, I feel his warmth leave when he gets up and walks to the other side of the room to grab something out of his suitcase.  
"Hey Yuuri, remember _this?_ " He holds up a photo of us dancing at our wedding three years ago, both of us quite intoxicated as Makkachin sits in the background with a disgusted looking Yuri.  
" _Victor_ , do you _always_ bring that everywhere we go?"  
"But _Yuuri_ , It's one of my most prized possessions," He pouts as he sticks it back into his suitcase.

We talk for a while until our food arrives. We eat in silence until Victor starts talking.  
"Yuuri, you did great at your short program today, I'm one-hundred percent sure you'll do extraordinary at your free skate tomorrow,"  
"Thank you, Victor, I'm hoping for a third gold medal this year before I retire..." I feel a weight on my chest, I think of how I could never compare to Victor's five year consecutive win.  
"Yuuri, is something bothering you?" Of course Victor would notice..  
"I just, feel like with only three gold medals, I will never feel like I'm equal to you..."

Victor sighs softly. He reaches out and caresses my cheek.  
"Yuuri.. the way you skate, the way you gracefully create music with your body, can easily outdo my skating any day." Victor says determinedly with love and compassion in his eyes. My anxieties instantly go away as he embraces me.  
"Be great tomorrow, make the whole world remember why I chose _you.._ "  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to the smell of coffee and see Victor in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Victor.." I saw drowsily as I force myself out of bed and tread wearily over to the closet to dress. I put on my track suit, knowing I'll be practicing right when I get there. I look over and I see victor is already dressed in a nice white, collared shirt with long, black pants. "Good morning, love" Victor replies as he sets the table. After dressing, I sit down with him and eat breakfast. "We should start heading out soon, Yuuri, we only have a few hours until we need to be there." We start to get ready to head over to the ice rink where the Grand Prix is being held. It will only take us about an hour to get there. 

When we got married, Victor and I bought a nice house with a great view of the ocean in Russia. After Victor retired, I continued to train with Yakov and him, becoming a consecutive gold medalist. "Which coat should I wear? This blue one, or this grey one?" Victor says, interrupting my thoughts. "Eh.. I think the grey one will look better," I reply. "Thanks, love," he says while putting it on. "I think we better start heading out, I don't want to be late.. again," I think of the time Victor almost got me disqualified for being late. He got lost on the way to the rink, never trust Victor Nikiforov with being good at directions. "Of course, let's get going," Victor smiles happily while getting into the car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrive at the rink an hour before the Grand Prix begins, and right as we step out of the car, we are bombarded with reporters. "Yuuri Katsuki, is it true that this is your last year?" "Yuuri, are you aiming to beat your world record yet again?" "Yuuri, are you confident you'll win gold again this year?" "Mr. Katsuki, are you really retiring?" 

Victor grabs my arm and gently pulls me away after answering some of the reporters to head inside for some early practice. I meet up with my best friend, also best man, Phichit Chulanont. "Yuuri! I missed you so much," He says while grabbing me for a selfie. "I missed you too, how's practice with Celestino?" "I should be the one asking how practice is, I heard Yakov is pretty tough," Phichit replies, cracking a smile. He never fails to cheer me up. "Yeah, but I'm confident I'll do great in my last season, Yakov's toughness isn't for nothing," I say with a slight laugh. Phichit frowns, "Oh right, you're retiring after this.." The mood becomes gloomy. Oh great, I ruined the moment. "Don't worry Phichit, I'll still come to your competitions," I say, desperately trying to lighten the mood. His eyes light up instantly, "Really?! Then I'll have to work extra hard to impress you as as an audience member," The atmosphere brightens as we say our goodbyes and I head off with Victor for morning practice. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor smears the cream onto my lips before I head out onto the ice for the last time. I think of how everything I'm doing will be the last. Playing with the fabric on my costume to relieve my anxiety. Hearing the audience scream as I skate to the middle of the ice, looking back at Victor as I skate and seeing the warmth in his eyes that could melt the ice, his eyes telling me words of good luck and love, without ever speaking. Feeling the adrenaline course through my veins as I begin my routine, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I skate from one side of the rink to the other. The relief and excitement I feel as I land each jump, the anxiety building up as I prepare to do my last and final one. My foot hits the ice and I fly into the cold air... 1, 2, 3, 4 -land. My quadruple flip landing perfectly as the audience and reporters scream in awe. "Yuuri Katsuki delivers yet another phenomenal performance!" 

Victor rushed to the entrance of the ice, tears in his icy blue eyes. I skate into his open arms and accept his loving kiss. He hugs me tight as he tries to stifle his crying. "You did incredible, Yuuri. I'm so proud," My eyes water at his words as we stand in each others warmth for minutes, neither of us ever wanting to let go. Victor leads me to the kiss and cry to await my score. "Yuuri Katsuki's free skate score.. 227.52. He smashes his world record yet again, earning him first place with a total of 331.64 points. He ends his last season with three consecutive gold medals." I turn to look at Victor, he is shining in pride. His eyes are as bright as the sun when he looks at me. I jump into his arms as we start silently crying. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the awards ceremony ends and we saying our goodbyes (not to mention the many selfies with Phichit). We gather all our items and start driving home. It's a quiet ride, I hear the engine quietly rumbling as the wheels rolling against the asphalt. Victor is bobbing his head next to me trying to stay awake, I turn my eyes back to the road to keep from wrecking. "Yuuri.." I turn to look at Victor, who is surprisingly not asleep. "Yes, Vicchan?" "When we get home.. I want to talk to you about something.." "What is it, why not now?" But when I turned to look at him, he was already asleep, guess it will _have_ to wait until we get home. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I check the clock when I wake up, it's 10:24 a.m. I'm not surprised since me and Victor got home pretty late. I roll over and see that he is still fast asleep. I guess I will have to make breakfast.  
I crack open some eggs on a hot skillet while putting some toast in the toaster. I'm too tired right now to make any fancy breakfasts so I guess simple eggs and toast will have to do. I hear a crash and a thump and I turn around to see Victor on the ground with a whining Makkachin next to him. I guess I'm not the only one very tired. I help Victor up to the table and set a plate and cup of coffee in front of him. I serve the eggs and toast and slide a jar of jam to him. He mumbles a quiet 'Thank you' and lazily spreads the jam onto the toast. He sips the coffee and in just a few minutes, he seems awake enough to function. I remember he wanted to tell me something in the car last night.  
"Victor, I remember you wanting to talk about something, what is it?"  
"Oh yeah, I guess now is a good time to bring it up.." I stare at him confused.  
"Bring what up..?" He looks at me in the eyes and the words that come out of his mouth freeze me.  
"What if... we got a child?"


End file.
